


Curse You | Hidan x reader

by bl4ckstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Kakashi Hatake - Freeform, Manga & Anime, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, hidan x reader, hidan's sexy ass, naruto uzumaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckstar/pseuds/bl4ckstar
Summary: Hidan's companion was dear to him, as much as he found it awkward to admit it was true. And for you working with Hidan for the last few months had caused you to begin forming feelings for him. But what must be done had to be done. It was all because he cared for you.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto) & Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Curse You | Hidan x reader

**You rested** against the rugged surface of the large rock nearby. Taking a slight break from the continuous walk you had just gone on. You looked ahead and your partner, Hidan, had stopped, his violet eyes met yours for a brief second before you looked back down. 

“Hey! what are you standing there for? We’ve got places to go and no time to waste!” He yelled an echo boomed through the area where you both resided. You were exhausted, you had both kept walking and walking under the scorching hot sun with no break and you felt as if sooner or later you were going to collapse, on the other hand however Hidan seemed almost unphased for whatever reason. 

“Sorry, Hidan I’m just so tired…” You replied, sending him a slightly sheepish smile at the end of your sentence. Not wanting to anger him any longer, you moved from where you had been resting and jogged over to his side “Let’s go.” 

After who knows how long, you finally spoke up, your stamina running low once again. “How long until we get there Hidan..” Your voice was laced with stress from all the walking you had both done in the intense heat of the sun. He side-eyed you quickly before fixing his gaze back in front of him, a slight smirk crept upon his lips. 

“We’ll be there soon Y/N! I’m glad you came with me instead of Kakuzu, he’s so fixated on money It’s annoying.” He had begun rambling. The silver-haired Akatsuki member had this slight grudge he held against his former partner Kakuzu as their priorities were completely different. You were honestly fine with anything, meaning sooner or later you’d have to be swapped with a member of an arguing duo to avoid further conflict. 

“Ah well, we all have different ideals in the Akatsuki don’t we, different motives and such, so I mean you can’t blame him…” You looked over to the man beside you, his straw hat covering most of his face. However, you could see his smirk that peered out of the shadows. It caused scanty butterflies to swim around your insides. Promptly, you turned back to the path ahead of you. To your surprise, working with Hidan for the last few months had caused you to begin forming feelings for him. You adored his commitment to his religion and was highly fascinated at all the rules and guidelines he had to follow despite not being religious yourself. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right Y/N. You’re quite wise huh?” 

A slight chuckle slipped past your lips before you both went back to utter and complete silence. 

As you both kept wandering, you noticed a blur of high rocks and mountains coming into view, soon you both stood right in front of what seemed to resemble a cave. It’s profound depth faded into pure darkness from where you were positioned. Hidan noticed the dazed look on your face as you scanned the area, hoping it was the final destination you both slaved way to reach.

“This is it! This is where we’re going to do the sacrifice. I’m sure the body should be inside here already so let’s head in!” Before he could step inside though, he felt someone grip his arm. He spun his head around, seeing E/C eyes bore into his own. Your eyebrows furrow together. “What about light? It seems dark in there how are we meant to be able to see what we’re doing?” You step back as you question him, crossing your arms across your chest. Hidan, on the other hand, had a look of slight displeasure plastered on his face. “Right yeah...Light..” 

He looks around, looking for something which could withstand flames which occupied him from noticing you brush past him, causing further heat to spread to your face. heading right to a tree, you begin to cut out a chunk of bark from a tree. “Back in school, they taught us bark would be good for torches and such so.” You hand him the piece with a smile, reminiscing your childhood memories at the hidden stone village. You pull out a lighter from your pocket and lit the top of the bark. 

“Wow Y/N you’re always prepared for moments like these?” Hidan shifts back to the cave with the newly lit torch, walking back over to its entrance with you by his side once again. 

“Yeah, kind of.” It’s more like you were aware of his lack of organisation so you had to take it upon yourself to be ready for any inconveniences. 

You both entered the cave, at last, walking a slight distance before you noticed something was off. “Hey Hidan, where’s the body you mentioned earlier?” 

He looked at Y/N for a brief moment, a pang of guilt washed over him as he hesitated to reply. “Back in there…” His voice trembled slightly but he shook it off, his usual expression bouncing back. “I’m going to need you to go a bit deeper into the cave and retrieve it for me while I set up Y/N.” His companion was dear to him, as much as he found it awkward to admit it was true. The more they worked the more he had grown closer to the ex shinobi and their reserved personality. But what must be done had to be done. 

“Oh alright, set up outside then and I’ll take the torch.” You grabbed the light source from his hands, both of yours brushing against each other for a slight moment. A small, dumb smile crept onto your lips, heat once again rising towards your cheeks. Embarrassment washed over you so you quickly headed back to avoid him seeing any reaction from that small action. 

The further you stepped into the cave the slower your steps got, yet, there was still no body to be seen anywhere around. What could’ve happened? Did someone get here before them? 

Your thoughts had diverted you from the ascending sound of footsteps behind you. A rough hand rested on your shoulder, making you jump slightly. You shoved it off of you and glanced at the now illuminated figure before you realised. You shoulders relaxed as you let out a sigh. “Oh, it’s just you Hidan...Uh, there’s no body here. Do you think someone could’ve arrived here before us? Maybe we should leave it and return to the hideout-” 

Hidan sighed, wrapping his arm around your shoulders before pulling you closer “Hey now, no need to worry the body is right here.”   
  
“What are you on about it’s nowhere to be seen-” You stared at him, but before you could open your mouth any further, you felt a fiery burn spread throughout your stomach causing you to gasp. Your eyes travelled down to your stomach and you noticed a sharp kunai penetrated through your cloak and shinobi wear into the depths of the flesh of your abdomen. Your eyes looked back at Hidan, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. You struggled to breathe, let alone form any words, instead, all that came out was a spurt of blood. 

Hidan took a step back from you, allowing you to sink to your knees. “I’m so sorry, I truly am Y/N, but the Akatsuki...It’s not made for you….You’re far too kind, far too soft for these types of things… I care for you Y/N. If you went back to your village you’d be killed. If you stayed with us you’d be killed by someone much more vicious. So I took it upon my own hands.”

His words stung harder than the kunai he’d stabbed you with, they were like burning bullets to you. “B-bullshit…” you muttered, pained eyes looking up at the cloaked terrorist. “All this time I-” Your sentence was interrupted by another throb and increased coughing up blood. “All this time I.... did so much for you...Cared for you...Even...Even...Looked up to you and…” Your lip trembled before you could even finish the sentence, tears hitting the ground one after another as you suffered in neverending agony. “This is...what I get?...” 

All Hidan did was just gaze down at you, the scene in front of him prompted him massive anguish but he believed it was the best for you and the Akatsuki. “Y/N...Don’t waste your energy…” He mutters, crouching in front of you. He gets a hold of the Kunai and drives it deeper into your stomach to speed up the process. It only causes more blood to pool beneath the both of you. 

“C-...curse you...Curse you… And your shitty Jashin... “ were the last words you were able to get out before the vision in front of you began to fade into insignificance. 

“I loved you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've spent time on and posted so sorry if it's bad 


End file.
